Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implant for insertion between vertebral bodies of the spinal column, with a main body which is formed along a longitudinal axis and at the at least one end of which an attachment plate with a contact surface for attachment to an adjacent vertebral body is disposed, which plate is mounted on the main body pivotably about a pivot axis, arranged substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and which can be fixed at an angle relative to the main body or to the longitudinal axis.
Description of the Background Art
Implants of this kind are known, for example, from DE 44 17 629 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,442, which describes a spinal column implant with a main body, at both ends of which an attachment plate is disposed, which after the angular position is set relative to the main body can be rigidly connected to it. It is disadvantageous in this case that after the angle is set the fixation of the same occurs either by filling in of bone material or by introduction of a curable medium. This represents a complex procedure for the subsequent fixation of the set angle and moreover is also irreversible. A subsequent changing of the angle cannot be corrected after the fixation.